Except
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: "Kata nyokap gue, jangan cari cewek yang item manis. Kalo manisnya ilang, ntar tinggal itemnya, hiii! Emangnya lo mau sama biji kolak!" perdebatan tipe orang yang disukai memang aneh. Dan absurd. Tapi kutemukan jawabannya pada Kasane Teto. — Rinto Kagami, 17 tahun, sebuah pengakuan rahasia. Side Story dari fic Omegle.


**HAII, minna! Ketemu lagi sama saya yang ndableg ini :'D #ngaku. Hehe. SIAPA YANG KELAS DUABELAS?! UN TINGGAL SEMINGGU LAGI, YA? GIMANA DONG, AUTHOR DEG-DEGAN PARAH, INI GANGERTI LAGI- #tenanghoi. Jujur aja, Author udah lelah banget sama soal-soal latian. Kayaknya tumpukan kertas latian itu bisa dibikin buku atau pohon deh :'D #lebay. Btw Author udah dapet beasiswa di salah satu Univ, lho! Tapi gak bakal diambil sih. Soalnya bukan ke situ tujuan Author ;) #eaak #tatakaemode. **

**Semoga kita semua lancar ya, UN-nya!**

**Ehm, sesuai janji dari jaman jahiliyah, saya akan ngebuat side-story tentang RINTO di fic Omegle. Udah baca fic itu? Belom? Disarankan dibaca dulu ya sebelum baca ini ;). Side story Rinto nggak sepanjang side-storynya Leon, karena di sini aku bener-bener bingung cowok pendiem itu gimana ya sudut pandangnya -_- daripada dipaksain terus hasil jadinya jelek, mending aku buat sebisaku :'D MAAF YAAAA.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Except**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

WARNING!

Side-Story dari fic "Omegle" tentang Rinto Kagami (disarankan baca dulu fic "Omegle"-nya, ya)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Sepi.

Mirip banget kuburan.

Kira-kira begitulah deskripsi yang pas buat menggambarkan suasana sekolahanku di pukul enam lewat limabelas menit di pagi hari. Aku demen banget dateng pagi-pagi, karena dateng dan bangun pagi itu adalah kenikmatan tersendiri. Suka heran sama yang kebo-kebo, kenapa betah banget tinggal di alam mimpi lama-lama? Emang di sana ada apaan? Kalo ada warnet sih gapapa.

Aku menaruh tasku di bangku dua baris dari paling belakang—tempatku sehari-hari. Aku nggak gitu suka duduk di depan karena duduk di depan itu gak bisa ngolongin _tab_ atau PSP buat main game, atau yang lebih parah malah ngerasa diintimidasi sama integral, program linear, dan sin-cos-tan yang amit-amit bikin pusing banget itu (terlebih lagi kalo gurunya adalah si Al-sensei yang badannya segede papan tulis, dan menyebarkan aroma ketek yang nggak sedap banget) menurutku, duduk di belakang itu asik, dan nggak ada gangguan berarti.

Oh ya, kita belum kenalan.

Halo. Namaku Rinto Kagami, dan dari margaku, aku yakin kalian udah tau siapa aku—putra tunggal dari salah satu pengusaha teknologi paling besar nomor dua di negeri ini. Yep, itulah aku yang sangat tidak mencolok di sekolah ini (kecuali di antara tukang-tukang DVD bajakan sama ibu-ibu kantin, ya. Aku sering ngutang sih. Hehe *nyengir*) dan orang baru histeris kalo aku menyebutkan nama margaku. Ayahku lumayan sering masuk tivi, tapi akunya kan kagak. Lagian, apa enaknya terkenal gitu? Ngebales sapaan orang-orang bakal ngerepotin banget, dan aku bakal ngerasa dikepoin berat (tentu aja kalo aku bilang hal ini ke Leon, sohibku itu bakal nggak setuju dan memulai ceramahnya tentang pentingnya punya pergaulan di mana-mana. Itu sih dia aja sono, aku sama sekali gak berminat) dan itu bakal membuatku superduber nggak nyaman.

Dan inilah aku.

Hanya seorang remaja berusia tujuhbelas taun yang maniak game dan _gadget_ terbaru. Seorang remaja biasa yang lebih suka mendengarkan daripada berbicara, lebih suka mengamati daripada diamati. Aku bener-bener _observant_ yang menjalankan peran dengan sebaik-baiknya (tapi aku bukan Gumiya yang kepo,lho ya!). Sewaktu SMP dulu, aku bahkan tidak punya teman sama sekali (dan setelahnya aku sukses dicap anak orang kaya yang sombong, hhh) sebenernya, aku bukannya sombong atau anti-sosial. Aku hanya males banget bergaul sama orang-orang yang hanya ingin berteman denganku lantaran aku anak konglomerat, dan numpang materi dariku.

Begitupun masalah cewek.

Begini-begini, aku bukannya sekali dua kali ditaksir cewek. Walaupun (kata Gumiya) aku ini _boring_ banget dan bahkan diklaim bakal jadi jomblo abadi (dan aku nggak keberatan sih, aku kan bukan sejenis cowok hobi modus dan kepo seperti si duren busuk itu) aku pernah kok ditaksir cewek—ralat. Cewek itu naksir materiku. Cewek matre. Saat aku mengira cewek itu beneran suka padaku, eeh, malah nggak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan dia dan teman-temannya yang kira-kira isinya; "Rinto kan tajir berat! Gue bisa nyalon dibayarin dia tiap hari kalo bisa ampe jadian sama dia!" langsung aja aku merasa ilfeel dan bersikap dingin pada cewek-cewek bangke itu. Enak aja bayarin nyalon. Emang aku bokapnya dia, apa? Hhh.

Karena itulah, aku gerah banget kalo udah ada cewek yang tau siapa diriku dan mulai mendekatiku lantaran aku ini anak dari salah satu pengusaha paling sukses. Aku bakalan langsung balik kanan dan nggak memedulikan mereka. Walau kata Leon kadang sikapku keterlaluan terhadap cewek-cewek itu, aku nggak peduli. Mereka yang bakal lebih keterlaluan padaku nantinya, bukan?

Tapi aku punya kok satu-satunya teman cewek.

"Pagiii!"

Itu dia.

Cewek berambut toska itu melempar tasnya sembarangan di meja yang ada di depanku (dan percayalah aku udah biasa kok) dan membanting tubuh rampingnya di kursi sekolahan yang terbuat dari bahan sofa. Dia menghela napas dalem-dalem, lalu menatapku dengan tajam.

"Lo tau gak, To!?" suara cemprengnya membuatku mengernyit dari acara main 'dumb ways to die' yang ada di PSP-ku. Aku menatapnya sekilas sebagai tanda ketertarikanku pada ceritanya.

"Tadi gue 'kan lewat sempur, ya," katanya mulai bercerita. "Lo tau kan sempur itu macet bingit? DAN TADI ADA MOBIL KAMPANYE LEWAT BEGITU AJA DI DEPAN MOBIL GUE! Gila, sumpek abis! Mana ada yang sengaja nyengir-nyengir ke gue, tauk! Kurang ajar bener-bener! Gue sumpahin partai yang tadi kampanye kalah telak, deh pas pemilu! Do'a orang teraniaya, nih!"

Aku tertawa pelan. "Lagian rumah lo udah deket, ngapain lewat sempur segala?"

Miku Hatsune, nama cewek itu mendengus. "Justru karena depan rumah gue juga ada yang kampanye dengan PARTAI YANG SAMA! Heran deh gue, kenapa jodoh banget sama tu partai!? Butek enek gue liat bendera warna kuning gitu udah kayak ada orang mati! Gue yakin, sopir gue lebih enek liatnya!"

Nah, Miku adalah satu-satunya teman cewek yang kupunya. Dan kalo kalian mau nanya, jawabannya kagak, aku sama sekali nggak naksir Miku atau pernah naksir padanya. Bagiku, Miku itu adalah cewek anti-mainstream yang keren dan feminis. Miku nggak segan-segan menyalak orang-orang yang nggak disukainya (walau lewat kata-kata njleb banget) dan mengutamakan kenyamanan di atas segala-galanya. Tapi cewek itu enak banget dicurhatin, dan bisa akrab sama siapa aja. Miku realistis dan sangat-sangat setia kawan. Kurasa itulah mengapa orang bisa langsung percaya padanya pada pandangan pertama. Begitupun aku. Aku pernah ke rumahnya hanya untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku (jangan tanya masalahnya apa). Miku juga nggak peduli aku siapa, dia ngatain aku ya ngatain aja. Nggak pilih-pilih.

Aku mendengus. "Naksir lo kali partainya."

Miku menatapku horror. "GELO. GAK LEVEL BANGET!"

Lalu terdengar suara cowok tertawa di samping kelas kami. Suara tawa yang sangat familier. Dan beneran aja, dia adalah—

"Woi, Rinto! Woi, Miku!" sosok cowok jangkung berambut pirang nyengir lebar-lebar dan meloncat-loncat ke arahku dan Miku dan tas sportnya yang bertengger di bahu kirinya. Dia adalah Leon Koejima, cowok paling terkenal dan paling populer di sekolahan ini. Dan termasuk cowok paling sableng yang pernah ada di dunia. Leon sangatlah kosmopolitan, dia nyaris dikenal semua orang di sekolahku, dan bahkan dikenal kakak-kakak kelas kami yang udah lulus bahkan lulusan lima taun di atas kami juga kenal sama Leon. Sifat Leon _easy-going_ banget, membuatnya digandrungi cewek-cewek yang naksir padanya, dan cowok-cowok yang pengen jadi temennya. Intinya, kalo diliat dari luar, kehidupan Leon itu sempurna tiada cela, deh.

Tapi jelas, aku tau idup Leon gak sebahagia itu. Aku tau semua aib dan masalahnya.

Cowok itu nyengir. "Pada ngomongin apa? Eh, lo udah belajar sejarah belom?"

Miku ngakak. "Kenapa lo berubah jadi manusia panda gitu, Le? Itu mata lo kenapa, dah?! Ditabok gorilla?"

Leon Koejima menunjuk kantong matanya. "Gue ditabok Adolf Hitler! Abis belajar nih! Geloooo, gue kan nggak pernah nyatet kalo si Sonika lagi cuap-cuap, gue mah boci!"

"Boci?"

"Bobo cimuuut!"

"Najes," cela Miku sambil melotot. "Bolek lu mah! Bobo jelek!"

Leon terkekeh-kekeh lalu memandangiku. "Lo udah belajar, To?"

"Belom," jawabku kalem. Aku memang nggak pernah belajar kok. Tapi toh nilaiku bagus-bagus aja (walau selalu ngepas KKM, tapi KKM sekolahku kan tinggi).

"Syiiit!" maki Leon lalu menaruh tasnya di meja yang ada di sampingku. "Kita udah mau UN gini ngapain sih masih belajar sejarah gak penting banget gitu ya 'kan?!"

"Justru karena itulah diknas negara ini butuh dibuli sekali dua kali," cetus Miku kesal. "Kalo perlu suruh mereka jadi murid lagi biar tau gimana susahnya jadi kita!"

"Lo mau masuk Hukum 'kan, Mik?" tanya Leon setelah menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi sekolah kami yang terbuat dari sofa. "Jadi mentri pendidikan gih! Terus bubarin semua sekolah!"

"Yaelah broo," aku melirik sekilas padanya. "Adanya ni negara tambah kacau, deh!"

Miku ketawa. "Bener tuh. Apa nggak cukup bahasa Inggris diapus dari kurikulum SD? Hah!"

Nggak lama, seorang cowok berambut hijau jegrak dengan gel superbanyak (aku curiga, jangan-jangan Gumiya mencelupkan kepalanya ke kubangan gel, dan bukan sebaliknya hoho) masuk ke kelas dengan cengiran sok ganteng. Nah, kalo yang ini hopengku yang terakhir; Gumiya Megpoid. Cowok ini, sebenernya sih menurutku gak jelek-jelek banget, buktinya dia bisa ditaksir salah satu adek kelas (gausah sebut nama, ya. Pencemaran nama baik sih ngaku suka sama Gumiya hahaha) tapi yaaa, emang Gumiya itu akal bulusnya banyak. Dia pernah jadian karena ngeboongin gebetannya itu (dan gebetannya adalah cewek dan kakak kelas paling cantik di sekolah kami waktu itu) juga hobi modus seperti kebanyakan cowok pada umumnya. Intinya, kalo aja dia jaim sedikit, mungkin dia nggak bakal dinistai terus sama Author pengarang fic ini.

Sembari menaikkan alisnya beberapa kali, Gumiya memasuki kelas—membuat Miku memelototinya seolah ingin menerkamnya.

"Kenapa lo senyam-senyum?!" hardik Miku—yang paling bernafsu kalo udah masalah ngeledekin Gumiya. "Dicium Al-sensei di meja piket?"

Cengiran Gumiya langsung menghilang, digantikan dengan pelototan pada cewek toska itu. "Sembarangan lo! Emangnya gue cowok apaan?!"

Leon ngakak. "Sekarang gue ngerti deh kenapa ada jerawat numbuh di idung lo, Men. Lo dicium di idung sama Al-sensei? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Miku ketawa. "Sebelumnya dikitik-kitik dulu gak, Gum?"

Aku ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. Untung banget dulu Leon nggak bener-bener nembak, dan jadian sama Miku. Sungguh, ampe mereka jadian, pasti bakal dinobatkan jadi pasangan yang paling suka ngebuli orang.

Atau lebih spesifiknya lagi, ngebuli Gumiya.

"Kampret lo berdua!" hardik Gumiya kesel. "Masih pagi nih! Udah kena semburan api neraka aja gue!"

"Makanya lo gausah betingkah macem-macem," saranku dengan nada cuek. "Apalagi di depan dua kucrut ini."

Leon menggeplak kepalaku. "Ah jahat lo. Masa' temen sendiri dikatain kucrut? Gue kece gini!"

"Tau nih," pelotot Miku padaku, tapi lalu tampangnya teringat sesuatu—karena dia menyeringai padaku. "Semalem lo tidur jam berapa?"

Aku mengernyit mendengar pertanyaannya yang kepo. "Jam sebelas. Kenapa?"

Miku bersiul. "Malem amat. Segitu senengnya sms-an sama Teto!"

"_YOU LOSE!"_

Suara terakhir itu berasal dari PSP-ku yang langsung kudiamkan saat Miku bertanya… dan… nama Teto terdengar sangat sensitif di telingaku.

Duh. Aku kenapa, sih?

"Gue nggak sms-an!" dustaku. Kenyataannya sih, aku memang sempat sms-an dengan cewek berambut ikal merah dikuncir dua yang manis itu semalaman. Ralat. Seharian. Kemarin hari Minggu, dan tidak seperti biasanya, aku malah sms-an sama cewek itu. Dan hal yang lebih absurd lagi, apakah kalian bakal menyangka aku duluanlah yang memulai percakapan dengan cewek itu? Demi Tuhan, aku ngerasa OOC banget sekarang!

"Halaaaaah," cela Gumiya sembari mencibirku. "Boong dosa tau, To. Dosa!"

Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku—tapi tak berminat menjawab Gumiya.

"Sebenernya, lo ke dia itu gimana sih?" Miku mencondongkan badannya padaku. "Lo suka dia gak?"

Aku menghela napas. Udah lelah banget sama pertanyaan 'Rinto suka Teto gak sih?' yang selalu dilontarkan di mana-mana. Lama-lama sekalian aja ngadain konferensi pers khusus buat nanya apa hubunganku dengan Teto. Lagian… aku bingung. Apa sih perasaan 'suka' itu? Bagaimana caranya membedakan antara 'suka' dan 'tidak suka'? Apakah hanya sebatas aku lebih menyukai CounterStrike dibanding PointBlank? Ataukah sebatas aku lebih suka PES 2013 dibanding PES 2014? Atau… sebatas aku lebih suka di luar rumah dari pada di dalam rumah? Aku beneran nggak paham gimana cara membedakannya.

"Gue nggak tau." Ini jawaban jujur.

Miku mengernyit. "Nggak tau gimana?"

"Ya nggak tau," jawabku—udah hafal sama sifat Miku yang keras kepala dan nggak bakal puas sama jawaban diplomatis. "Gue bahkan gatau cara bedain rasa suka sama enggak itu gimana."

Miku memerhatikanku. "Kalo Tetonya? Dia ke lu gimana?"

_Perhatian banget_. "Yaa, biasa aja." dustaku.

"Biasa aja?" kernyit Miku. "Tapi berdasarkan gosip The Cabe's Group yang nggak sengaja gue denger soalnya mereka berisik banget, dan gosipin orang pake toa," kata Miku dengan suara agak meninggi. Ah, dan FYI, The Cabe's Group itu adalah SeeU Yeon, Miki, Clara Evans dan Sweet Ann. Empat cewek gaul yang hobinya pake topeng lenong ke sekolah saking tebelnya tu bedak. Sempat beredar gosip, kalau SeeU menyukaiku. Aku nggak peduli, berdasarkan cerita Leon (iya, sohibku itu mantannya SeeU, lho! Nyangka gak?) cewek Korea yang satu itu ngeselin dan manja banget. Nggak, deh ya makasih. Mending dia buat kucingku aja.

"—katanya sih Teto emang mengakui kalo dia lagi deket sama lo," kata Miku.

**Deg. **

"Tuuh," Leon menepuk bahuku. "Udah diakuin, Meen, sama dianya juga. Udah tembaklah. Nggak baik bikin anak orang nunggu!"

Aku berdecak dan memelototi sohibku itu. "Ngaca dulu, Meeen, siapa yang lebih nggak baik bikin si Lola nunggu terus tapi gak ditembak-tembak?"

Leon ketawa. "Kan belom. Nanti juga ada waktunya kok!"

Miku memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kalian cowok-cowok lelet, kayak mesin setrikaan rusak semuanya, dasar ampas jeruk!"

"Eh, nggak termasuk gue, ya!" sahut Gumiya.

"Iya," angguk Miku. "Lo sih beda kastanya. Lo mah kasta TuTi Profesional!"

Cengiran Gumiya ilang. "Yailaaah, udah gak tuti, keles!"

"Boong, boong," cibir Leon. "Lo kan lagi berusaha modusin Iroha, temennya Lola. Ya kaaan?"

Gumiya melotot. "Kok lo tau?!"

Leon terkekeh-kekeh. "Apa sih yang gue nggak tau? Kenalan gue di kelas sepuluh banyak, kaliii! Banyak informan terpercaya," kata Leon dengan wajah sok, tapi lalu nyengir jahil. "Gimana rasanya ditolak mentah-mentah nganterin dia pulang, Gum?"

"Bangcaaaatttt!" seru Gumiya—membuat kami bertiga ngakak.

"Mau diapain, yak, niat baik sih niat baik, tapi kalo ditolak yaah, mau dikata apaaa. Masih mending dia nggak bilang 'kak ngaca gih' AHAHA!"sembur Miku lalu ngakak lagi.

"Kampret," Gumiya cemberut, lalu menatapku. "Eh. Lo nggak maho sama Leon kan?" celetuk Gumiya—membuatku memelototinya, dan Leon tertawa.

"Gile, yang maho bukannya elu sama AL-sensei, Gum?" cibir Leon.

"Temen-temeeeen!" tiba-tiba Lily Collins, si sekretaris kelas berseru di depan kelas—membuat kami segera memerhatikannya. Dan jujur, aku lega banget terbebas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar Teto. Sungguh, jika mendengar nama Teto ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Nama Kasane Teto nggak baik untuk jantung, dan asam lambungku. Seriusan.

"Sonika-sensei nggak masuk. Kalian disuruh ngerjain buku paket halaman enampuluh tujuh. Dikumpulin besok."

Yak, sorak sorai anak-anak kelasku terdengar—dasar geblek, guru sakit malah disorakin (kecuali Leon yang langsung menggerutu panjang-lebar karena usaha belajarnya sia-sia). Tapi emang kayak gini kan kelakuan murid di mana-mana? Bodo amat gurunya mau kenapa-napa asalkan nggak ada kelas, semua bakal hepi-hepi aja. Dan kata-kata 'dikumpulin besok' artinya nggak usah dikerjain sekarang, alias menggabut di kelas.

"Eh, biar gak gabut, nonton yoook!" ajak Yuuma, membuat anak-anak kelasku setuju.

"Nonton Crazy Little Thing, yuk!" seru gerombolan cewek cabe.

"Ih, Fast and Furious aja!"

"Gak mau, boseeen! Twilight aja!"

"Najis, itu kan film homo! Gue maunya Insidious 2 aja!"

"Gak mau, Ritsu takuuut! Ritsu maunya nonton Wedding Dress!"

"Percy Jackson!"

"Happy Potter!"

Dan nama film-film lain bertebaran. Aku mendengus mendengar perdebatan nggak penting ini. Aku sendiri lumayan sering nonton film-film (kan aku udah bilang, aku ini demen banget DVD bajakan hehe) dan jujur, aku lebih suka film sci-fi dibanding film action. Menurutku, film-film sci-fi lebih berkelas dan berkualitas. Aku memang bukan anak IPA, tapi tetep aja menurutku hal-hal yang berhubungan sama sains dan rekayasa genetika itu menarik banget. Makanya aku tergila-gila sama The Matrix Trilogy, Minority Report, Resident Evil, atau Oblivion.

Setelah perdebatan aneh-aneh itu, dengan sepihak, cewek-cewek kelas kami (minus Miku dan Avanna, ya) mencolokkan kabel LCD ke laptop Clara, dan menonton sebuah film yang berjudul…

Crazy Little Thing Called Love.

Cowok-cowok langsung memprotes, tapi tidak diindahkan oleh cewek-cewek. Hhh, sekarang aku ngerti banget kenapa Miku nggak suka temenan sama cewek. Makhluk nyebelin, egois, gak jelas gitu apanya yang harus dijadiin temen? Terus apaan pula judulnya alay banget gitu? Kadang nggak ngerti, letak menariknya film romantis itu di mana. Cuma dua orang cewek-cowok yang jatuh cinta, ya terus kenapa? Letak konfliknya juga jelek. Pokoknya, menurutku film romantis itu terlalu _blink-blink_.

"Buset!" cela Leon. "Itu ceweknya item bener!" tunjuk Leon pada Nam, tokoh utama di film tiu.

"Iya," kata Yuuma mengamini. "Jelek abis!"

"Ih, kalian jahat banget sih!" cela Clara. "Jangan menilai dari penampilan, dong!"

"Lha," Leon mengerjap dengan wajah kocak. "Kalo nggak dari penampilan, apa dong yang diliat? Kepribadian? Walau kejam, tapi kenyataannya lo bakal jadi jomblo seumur idup kalo jelek! Nih ya," Leon nyengir. "Kata nyokap gue, jangan cari pacar yang item manis! Kalo manisnya ilang, ntar tinggal itemnya! Hiiii, emangnya lo mau sama biji kolak?!"

Separuh dari kelasku ngakak mendengarnya—termasuk aku yang terbahak. Ah, si Leon itu emang beneran pelawak di mana-mana sih.

"Iya tuh!" Yuuma masih ketawa keras-keras.

Separuh tertawa, Clara mencibir dua cowok itu. "Tapi ntar jadi cantik, tau! Jadi putih, cantik deeh!"

Gumiya memelototi cewek itu. "Pake apaan? Harpic?!"

"Ganti ah, ganti!" protes Lui, cowok yang duduk di paling belakang dengan wajah mengerut. "Ganti yang laen! Gue gak selera liat cowok yang bahkan lebih cantik dibanding emak gue, dan ngeliat cewek yang bahkan lebih dekil dibanding sepatu gue! Buruan ganti ke Oblivion!"

YES! YES!

Aku bersorak dalam hati.

"SAW aja."

Suara serak menyeramkan itu berasal dari bangku pojok paling belakang. Dan sontak wajah anak-anak pias dan pucet pas tau siapa yang ngomong. Seketika hening.

"Atau I Will Spit on Your Grave."

Yak, saran-saran menakutkan itu semuanya dari seorang cewek berkulit putih pucat berambut keperakan panjang dan bola mata semerah delima yang besar dan menyeramkan. Pupil matanya kadang mengecil jika memerhatikan sesuatu (dan seriusan itu serem BANGET!) sebagian rambutnya agak menutupi wajah; dialah Juon Kiku. Cewek paling serem di sekolahan kami. Dia gak punya temen, dan kehadirannya kadang dilupakan soalnya dia invisible dan jarang ngomong. Seleranya juga mengerikan, dia suka cerita-cerita berdarah, dan film-film psikopat. Nggak ada yang berani macem-macem sama Kiku; bahkan gosipnya, dia suka ngestalkerin Ren, cowok yang disukainya di kelas XII IPA 5. Suka masukin surat cinta berulang-ulang ke lokernya, bahkan ngesms Ren pake nomer gak dikenal dan neror-neror.

Ngeri kan?

"Umm," Lily menelan ludahnya. "Ka-kayaknya… terlalu berdarah, deh. U-um… yang lain aja deh ya!"

Dan perdebatan lagi.

Aku mulai bosan dengan keadaan ini, lalu menolehkan kepalaku ke samping—tepatnya ke luar jendela.

Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya.

Dia melambai padaku.

* * *

Dia manis.

Aku nggak pernah menyangka makhluk bernama cewek bisa sedemikian manis dan menggemaskannya. Bagaimana ia berkedip, bagaimana dia bicara, senyumnya, tawanya, bahasa tubuhnya… aku melihatnya saat aku bersama Kasane Teto. Cewek itu bagai misteri yang belum kupecahkan. Game yang belum aku tamatkan, karena aku memang tidak mengerti harus mulai dari mana.

Dan selama tiga taun aku di SMA Vocaloid, kenapa aku nggak pernah tau kalo dia ada?

"Rinto," tegurnya. Ikal rambut merahnya yang dikuncir dua bergoyang saat memiringkan kepalanya padaku. "Lu kenapa?"

"Ah," aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. "Nggak, cuma… hm…"

"Akhir-akhir ini lo aneh," kata Teto. "Masalah orangtua lo lagi?"

Orangtuaku bakal bercerai akhir bulan ini. Aku jengah banget ngeliat wartawan setiap hari di depan rumahku, dan kadang menyodorkan mik ke hidungku, dan blitz-blitz kamera yang sialan itu menyapa mataku. Ito Kagami, nama ayahku, akhirnya akan bercerai dengan ibuku, dan mereka masih sering bertengkar mengenai hak asuh terhadap diriku.

Dasar orangtua bodoh.

Tidakkah seenggaknya mereka mikirin perasaanku melihat konflik nggak enak ini setiap hari? Atau berusaha ngerti kalo aku ingin didampingi mereka sampai aku dewasa nanti? Nyatanya mereka cuma mikirin ego mereka. Aku nggak tau ada masalah apa sama ayahku, karena aku dan ayah memang nggak gitu deket. Dia jarang di rumah, dan ibuku sendiri sibuk sama bisnis bajunya. Aku hanya dekat dengan Gumone, kepala pelayan rumahku. Nah sekarang, giliran rumah tangga mereka bermasalah karena kurangnya waktu berkualitas bersama keluarga, kenapa mereka baru peduli padaku? Pikiran ini bener-bener membuatku sakit hati. Bukannya aku ingin cari perhatian. Tapi sungguh, rasanya agak iri kalau setiap pembagian rapot, teman-temanku bersama orangtua mereka. Sementara aku? Gumonelah yang biasanya mengambil rapotku.

Aku nggak tau apa aku harus menyalahkan ayahku yang selingkuh dengan seorang artis muda yang hanya berbeda EMPAT TAHUN denganku itu atau tidak. Ayahku sering berada di luar kota, luar negeri. Ibuku sendiri bukan tipe wanita perhatian; beliau dibesarkan di negara keras semacam Jerman, dan adalah wanita yang sangat independen dan mandiri. Biar begitu, beliau menyayangiku, ibu pernah minta maaf padaku kalau dia nggak bisa jadi ibu yang kuinginkan.

Bukannya aku nggak peduli saat ayah dan ibuku saling berteriak setiap kali mereka melihat satu sama lain. Bukannya aku nggak mikirin...

Dan bukannya aku nggak sakit hati setiap melihat berita infotainment di tivi, nama keluargaku disebut-sebut, dan ayahku menerima banyak cacian dari banyak pihak. Bagaimanapun, dia tetaplah orangtuaku, dan bagaimana ibuku akhirnya menangis di tengah malam—aku tau. Aku mendengarnya. Karena ibuku menangis diam-diam sambil memelukku yang (pura-pura) tidur. Beberapa kali kudengar ia meminta maaf. Entah untuk apa.

Bagaimana bisa aku nggak mikirin itu semua?

Aku menghela napas, lalu memalingkan wajahku dari Teto—menatap lurus ke depan. Kami sedang berada di pinggir lapangan basket. Ada Leon, Yuuma, Lui, Ted, dan beberapa cowok yang ikut main basket bersama mereka. Pulang sekolah sudah usai dari tadi, daripada makan, aku lebih memilih duduk di pinggir lapangan basket, dan memutuskan nggak jadi ikut Gumiya dan Miku makan karena saat aku ngeliat Kasane Teto dan tas selempangnya di pinggir lapangan, lagi duduk, dan memerhatikan kembarannya (si Ted) lagi main, rasa laparku hilang, dan memutuskan untuk bersamanya.

Sore yang indah.

"Iya," jawabku akhirnya. "Gue nggak betah, To, di rumah itu," akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk cerita—sesuatu yang jarang banget bisa kulakukan kecuali jika bersama tiga koncoku itu. Tapi Teto seperti medan zona kenyamanan. Aku baru beberapa kali ngobrol dengannya, dan aku sudah bisa bercerita macam-macam padanya. Teto mungkin tidak seperti Miku yang galak, realistis, tapi emang enak dicurhatin. Atau mungkin juga nggak seperti Lily Collins yang feminine banget, lemah lembut, dan perasa. Teto adalah cewek netral yang apa adanya itulah yang membuatku merasa… membuatku… merasa…

Entahlah.

Teto menatapku. Iris delimanya mencerminkan simpatik.

Aku melanjutkan ceritaku. "Gue emang Rinto Kagami. Putra tunggal keluarga pengusaha yang dipuja-puja orang. Tapi apa artinya kalo gue nggak merasa bahagia di dalamnya?" desahku pelan. "Gue nggak butuh, rumah besar yang isinya cuma gue, Gumone, dan sebelas pembantu rumah tangga lainnya. Gue nggak butuh meja makan superpanjang yang dipenuhi banyak makanan mewah, tapi yang duduk di kursi meja makan itu cuma gue…"

Tiba-tiba hatiku terasa tertohok saat mengucapkannya—karena emang bener. Kesepian itu nggak enak. Banget.

Aku tersentak saat kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalari punggung tanganku—itu tangan Teto, demi Tuhan! Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di tanganku, dan detak jantungku kembali menggila dibuatnya. Perlahan, kurasakan jemarinya meremas jemariku—seperti mau memberi kekuatan.

"Lo nggak usah khawatir," senyum Teto. "Tuhan nggak akan ngasih cobaan yang ngelebihin kemampuan kita, kok," dia menyipitkan matanya dengan jenaka. "Lo nggak usah galau gitu, doong! Gamer harus kuat, Men!"

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat usahanya menghiburku. Seumur hidupku, aku nyaris nggak pernah dihibur siapapun, bahkan teman-teman dekatku. Aku memang jarang curhat, dan hampir selalu menutupi apa yang kurasakan, karena menurutku, orang lain nggak perlu tau. Tapi sekarang, aku baru tau…

Dihibur itu menyenangkan.

"Thanks," aku menatapnya kembali. Dan Teto nyengir lebar.

"Sama-sama!"

Aku terdiam saat menatap gadis manis itu kembali menatap kembarannya yang sedang bermain basket dengan asyik.

Gadis itu benar-benar membuatku bisa berubah jadi gila.

Menemukan Kasane Teto di dalam duniaku seperti sebuah pengecualian dan hal berwarna di duniaku yang suram dan monoton. Gadis itu bisa berubah menjadi mimpi-mimpiku, menjadi teman terbaikku, menjadi tempatku mengadu, dan mengajarkan hal baru dalam hidupku yang sebelumnya tak pernah aku tau; **cinta**.

Cinta. Ya benar.

"Teto," panggilku akhirnya.

"Ya?" cewek itu kembali menoleh padaku—dan kaget saat aku menggenggam tangannya seraya menatap irisnya dalam-dalam.

"Ke-kenapa, Rinto?"

Aku terdiam sesaat.

Aku heran, kukira Gumiya benar; aku bakalan jadi jomblo abadi, atau perkataan Leon; aku batu biksu yang menyedihkan karena nggak pernah mengenal rasa cinta. Kenyataannya, aku malah merasakannya saat ini; sebuah perasaan yang membuatku seperti hendak ingin menyentuh langit.

"Mulai besok… lo nggak usah nungguin Ted beres main basket dulu kalo mau pulang," kataku akhirnya. Teto mengerjap.

"Kenapa?" dia mengernyit bingung.

"Gue bisa nganter lo pulang," jawabku cepat—membuat dia menatapku tak percaya. "Kapanpun, di manapun, gue bisa nganter lo."

Teto ketawa. "Lo kedengeran kayak sopir yang baru ngelamar kerja, tau gak?" kekehnya—membuatku mendelik. "Tapi lo nggak usah repot-repot. Gapapa kok gue nungguin abang gue itu beres sama kegiatannya."

Aku menggeleng. "Sama sekali nggak repot… kalo gue jadi cowok lu kan?"

Kali ini, mulut Teto menganga selebar-lebarnya saat aku tersenyum kecil dan berkata (dengan jantung yang bertalu-talu dan nyaris copot, pastinya).

"Lo mau jadi cewek gue nggak?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah semerah-merahnya—nyaris menyamai warna rambutnya. Tapi lalu dia mengangguk kecil—membuat duniaku terasa sempurna.

Dia menerimaku.

Kudekatkan wajahku padanya—dan Teto hanya menatapku tajam, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya, menunggu apa yang akan kulakukan—

"WOI!"

**DUK!**

Hardikan disertai bola basket yang dilempar ke arahku itu membuat bulu kudukku meremang—dan menoleh saat menatap Kasane Ted yang bermuka gelap banget. Persis yandere.

Oke, aku dalam masalah.

"JANGAN SENTUH TETO-CHAN GUE, RIIIINTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dan aku pun melotot saat Ted berlari dengan gaya norak ala Rock Lee ke arahku, sebelum aku berdiri, dan ngacir kabur dari sana, kayak lagi menghindari banteng berambut merah yang menyeramkan.

Siapa yang nyangka playboy semacam Ted ternyata mengidap sister-complex akut?

Kudengar, suara Teto di belakang sana tertawa-tawa melihat kelakuan aku dan saudara kembarnya.

Suara tawanya berderai-derai. Dan bahagia.

**Owari**

**Yak, siapa yang nyangka Ted bisa OOC gitu? AHAHAHAHAHAHA #dor. Btw, kalo ada yang mau bilang; "Ih Rinto mau kissu-kissu Teto! Gak nyangka!" saya mau menegaskan, bahwa sealim dan sependiem apapun cowok, pasti ada sisi mesum dan 'kelelakian'nya :'D gak percaya? TEST AJA SANA! #nyolot. #digampar.**

**Gimana, gimana? Aku mau tau kesan kalian ya! Jangan lupa diisi kotak reviewnya! ;)**

**V**

**V**


End file.
